ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Earth-81
Ninjago Earth-81 (also known as just "Ninjago,") is the current timeline in which DTinagliastudios Series takes place. It is the 81st closest Multiverse to the "Prime" Timeline, created by Ra, the First Spinjitzu Master. History Early History Long before Time had a name, Ra, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Ninjago was at peace after it's creation until the Overlord and his Stone Army invaded. The Overlord never directly controlled the stone army, but his wife did. When the battle between the Ra and the Overlord became a stalemate, the Bride of the Overlord prevented Wu from killing him, and split the continent in two. Later on Ra kept every natural occurrence in check among the realms. Soon, he realized that he could not do this much forever, as it took a toll on his health. He sought out beings that could assist him in these great powers to help control the natural order. He gave these powers to the Gods of Ninjago: Geb of the Earth, Osiris of Life, Phof of Knowledge, Sekmet of War, Bastet the messenger, and Horus of the sky. Ra's sons were gifted the powers of destruction and creation. However, Death was a tricky subject to turn over to another. Ra asked a man named Anubis to become the Master of Death, due to having faced it himself. One day, Ra pulled Anubis over for a discussion. Nobody knows what they spoke of, but Anubis was never the same after that. Anubis led himself to be consumed by anger, and began doing things for power, rather than good. Eventually, Anubis had to be cursed into a sarcophagus forever by some Elemental Masters, and his legend was lost to time. Ra's sons, Wu and Garmadon, were raised in protecting the four weapons of Spinjitzu after their father passed. Ra placed each weapon hidden away in secret locations, and placed an Elemental Guardian to protect each. When the Guardians failed to do their job, they were replaced by the Elemental Dragons. Later on, Wu entrusted Kai's father with the map of the golden weapons locations. The Elemental Masters At some unknown point in time, the Elemental Masters came into being. They possessed the purest and most powerful Elemental Powers. An Element that is unique to Earth-81 include the Master of Obsidian, with the power to steal other powers. Unlike in the Prime Timeline, there are able to be more than one Master of a certain Element. The Serpentine Wars Wu and Garmadon were stationed at a village not far from where he and Cole stand years later. They fought alongside the Elemental Masters of Ice, Water, and Fire. Eventually the Serpentine retreated, and the Elemental Masters followed them to the Anacondrai Temple. At the temple, a much younger Chen and Clouse are seen along with some humans who betrayed the Elemental Masters. Chen notices them and commands the Serpentine to attack. The Elemental Masters knock out the remaining snakes while Garmadon cornered Chen and Clouse on top of the temple. After that battle the Serpentine Wars were won. Chen and Clouse were exiled to an island, but as long as they exist, so does their curse. The Fall of the First Spinjitzu Master The First Spinjitzu Master and Wu would remain in the Monastery of Spinjitzu some time after Garmadon turns to Chen's side. They are one day approached by Sensei Yang, who demands that he fights the First Spinjitzu Master. Yang is victorious, causing his opponents arm to fall off. The First Spinjitzu Master summons his Elemental Dragon, but it is defeated. Yang announces that he will be the Grand Sensei of Ninjago, but the Spinjitzu Master would not allow it. He uses his very last bits of power to curse Yang into being a ghost. This unfortunately kills the First Spinjitzu Master. . . As revenge for his father, Wu cursed Yang so that he is bound to his Temple forever, and have his memory erased. Battle Between Brothers Some time when Garmadon and Wu are older, Garmadon attempts to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, and Garmadon is damned to the Underworld. The Ninja Similarly to in the Prime Timeline, Wu finds the four original Ninja and they group together to find the Four Golden Weapons and save Kai's Sister from Lord Garmadon. In this world, Samukai is never killed. Following then, they fight in a second serpentine war with Pythor and his Snake Army. Together, they stop him from assembling the Four Golden Fangblades and reawakening the Great Devourer. Their history is the same as in the Prime Timeline from then until the Overlord returns. During this time, Nya is captured by the Overlord and Kai makes an epic speech. The Ninja never directly "defeat" the Overlord, due to the events of the second movie; he merely disappears. During the time of the Tournament of Elements, the Ninja get caught up in fighting the Anacondrai Cultists, when all of a sudden they transform into real serpentine. The cultists are lead by Chen into the Corridor of Elders, where the Ninja defeat them. Garmadon opens a portal to the Cursed Realm, and curses the Cultists into the Realm. He was soon to follow. Morro does not enter Ninjago through this portal, and thus history is entirely different from here on. Morro and the Rise of the Ghost Army (The Curse of Morro) Some time after the defeat of Chen, the Ninja have started to take it light and train students in the arts of their Elemental Power. When news surfaces of a Master of Obsidian stealing powers comes along, the Ninja find themselves face-to-face with the man himself, Ronin. Ronin steals each of the Ninja's powers, as well as the powers of their allies, in order to stop a threat coming from the future, having been warned by the Time Ninja Kronos. Kronos takes Ronin back in time to the battle between Kai and the Bride of the Overlord, and the Ninja follow suit (using the Sword of Time, a relic made by the Time Ninja.) The Ninja's powers are returned to them shortly after. Ronin reveals to the Ninja that he only stole their powers to stop the Bride of the Overlord from creating... Morro, the king of the ghosts. In a paradoxical situation, Morro is around in the future. Morro takes over Ninjago and unleashes his ghost army on the city, they have total control. Morro remains in control for some time, while the Ninja grow in numbers while learning how to stop the ghosts. Meanwhile, Morro's plan has evolved into stopping the Ninja, and finding the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The Ninja and Morro enter the Tomb and solve it's riddles, and Pre-The Future is Now Many years after the current year of the series, the Ninja are forced to fight against an invasion of dark monsters known as the Dark Horde. The Ninja are unable to defeat them, leaving only Jay and Cole to survive their attack. The Dark Horde disappeared after the battle. "The Future" In the years following the attack of the Dark Horde, Ninjago City would be transformed into a futuristic "Blade Runner" style world. The people of Ninjago would mostly rely on the new Zane Security droids, which are replicas of the White Ninja made for people's protection. When the Droids would go haywire and attack their masters, the NCPD established a division solely for hunting down the rogue Nindroids. Inhabitants Zane81lmao.png|Zane of Earth-81 LloydDANLMAo.png|Lloyd of Earth-81 Cole DTnagliastudios.png|Cole of Earth-81 Kai 81.png|Kai of Earth-81 after joining the Sons of Garmadon Jay Dan Yep.png|Jay of Earth-81 Nya From DAn doe.png|Nya of Earth-81 1751NA.PNG|Rune of Earth-81 1750NA.png|Zora of Earth-81 1.PNG|Jack of Earth-81 Wu from the sjwoo.png|Wu of Earth-81 Garmadon Dan2.png|Garmadon of Earth-81 after being resurrected Category:Alternate Realities Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Youtube series Category:Stop motion Category:The Ninjago Multiverse